Everything is Ending
by Soldier of Winter
Summary: A twist on the scene that occurred during 5x05, in which all original dialogue has been replaced by the Chameleon Circuit song "Everything is Ending". And of course I just had to tweak the events of that fateful night a bit. Amy/Eleven. One-Shot.


_**A/N:**_

_**Title**: Everything is Ending  
><em>

_**Disclaimer**: All characters are copyright the BBC._

_**Pairing:** Amy/Eleven  
><em>

_**Rating**: PG13  
><em>

_**Wordcount**: 1,067  
><em>

_**Point** **of** **view**: 3rd omniscient_

_**Summary: **A twist on the scene that occurred during 5x05, in which all original dialogue has been replaced by the Chameleon Circuit song "Everything is Ending". And of course I just had to tweak the events of that fateful night a bit; it wouldn't fit with the song as well as it should if I didn't!  
><em>

* * *

><p>There was a loud clunk as the TARDIS landed in Amy's room as softly as such a thing could do, which means there was a rather clunk as it deposited itself on Amy's bedroom's floor. The doors clicked open and the laughter of the Doctor and his companion could be heard from within. Amy spun out the doors, head thrown back, a smile across her lips as laughter danced out, clear and pure.<p>

Then she noticed the wedding dress hanging on the back of her closet's door.

She stopped spinning.

"I'm getting married in the morning," she whispered, turning to look at the Doctor. "I took off my engagement ring."

She sat down her bed, head reeling, "It was the night before my wedding. That was the night we started running." Amy looked at the Doctor for conformation of this fact; he nodded. Had it really only been such a short amount of time since she had first stepped into the TARDIS to begin her adventures? Could time work that way? Amy began to shake, the whole concept was frightening.

The Doctor moved to sit beside her, an arm draped comfortingly over her shoulders. "Why would you need comforting?" He asked absentmindedly, looking at her, noticing that she had grown still and quiet. He wasn't quite sure why he asked the question or what the answer would be, but it seemed like something that should be done, a whim, instinctual if you will. The Doctor was very good at following his instincts; his sense of right and wrong and his infuriating ability to never, ever stop running. All instincts.

Amy was quiet for a long time, though, the silence hanging heavy in the air. The Doctor pulled at the collar of his shirt nervously; the longer people take to reply to a question the more unpleasant the answer is guaranteed to be. With a rather over-dramatic sigh Amy finally spoke, "I nearly died, alone in the dark. I couldn't open my eyes and it made me think. About what I want, about who I want." She looked at the Doctor now, eyes wide, pleading.

He didn't like the direction this conversation was going; this territory was to be avoided at all costs. "You're not scared of anything," he stated a bit absentmindedly. "You know I'm an alien... You have so many empty rooms... You really ought to get that seen to." he added a slight chuckle to end of that last statement, in a poor attempt to get Amy laughing again. The conversation needed to be light again, there needed to be that laughter and joy that they had previously had within their grasps. There would be no more crying tonight he vowed.

Amy closed her eyes as tight as she possibly could and rested her hand on the Doctor's inner thigh. It wasn't something she had planned on doing, but it seemed appropriate. Instincts were coming into play once more.

Now, the Doctor had very different ideas about where this conversation needed to go, so, quickly as he could, he removed her hand from his thigh. "This will be too hard," he sighed, turning to look Amy in the eyes, but they were still shut tightly. "Why can't you open your eyes? I'll think about how to stop this from going on, 'cause your life doesn't make any sense." Would she understand? He hoped she did. Amy needed to know the know the outcomes of this plan she was trying to carry out. _If anything_, he thought, _it would make this while mess she was in a thousand times worse. Plus, what about Rory? Amy needs to think this through, understand the consequences..._

The Doctor was lost in deep thought and before he knew it Amy had flipped around, pressing her body between the Doctor's legs and pinning him to the bed. He could feel her breath fluttering against his face and found himself staring into her eyes, which was mere inches from his, "You're getting married in the morning!" He cried out, trying to push her away. He would admit that he had been somewhat prepared for something like this, but he hadn't expected Amy to be as strong as she was. In his mind's eye he already escaped her grasp by this point, distanced himself from her, and, hopefully, straightened this whole mess out.

"That's a long time away," she retorted.

"You're human, you're Amy!"

"This is my fairy tale."

"Listen to me! I'm nine hundred and seven! Don't you know what that means?"

"Doctor you're sweet..." Amy whispered, before carefully sliding her body down the Doctor's. "Hold that thought."

The Doctor didn't give her a chance to finish her sentence or statement or action or whatever the bloody hell it was that she had planned on doing to him. Using the fact that Amy's entire body wasn't pressed against his, making it difficult to move, he was able to push her off of him. Up and away, and before he knew it they were in opposite ends of the room as each other, both fairly disheveled looking, chests heaving.

Soon, Amy was able to regain control of her sporadic breath, her expression eventually turning blank, not as if the Doctor would be able to tell, for she had turned her body away from his. "Everything is ending... I can't believe I didn't see it sooner," she whispered. Then she turned back around to face the Doctor, taking long, purposeful strides towards him: "I know that this is what I need to do, even though you haven't got a clue. Everything is changing, I have to keep you by my side tonight, and this must be why you found me."

They were face to face now, noses, eyes, and mouths a mere inch apart. It was similar to scene that had previously occurred on the bed, but this time there was mutual consent.

No qualms.

And then the Doctor did something rather unexpected. He grabbed Amy firmly by her shoulders, looked straight into her bright eyes, and corrected:

"Why _you_ found _me_."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ _So I hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot. Its probably one of my favorites out of the ones I've written, and it is certainly the longest! __Over a thousand words for just a little drabble like this? Damn, I really need to get a life._


End file.
